Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is not sufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces, USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
An existing USB electrical plug connector includes an insulated housing and a plurality of transmission terminals. When the transmission terminals are passing through the insulated housing, the soldering pins at rear sides of the transmission terminals are exposed. That is, the soldering pins are exposed from the rear side of the insulated housing, and after the rear side of the insulated housing is assembled with a circuit board, the soldering pins are soldered on the circuit board and soldered to a transmission wire.
However, when the soldering pins are soldered on the circuit board or soldered to the transmission wire, the soldering pins are prone to slant easily due to the rear side of the insulated housing is devoid of a structure to limit the soldering pins efficiently. Therefore, the soldering process becomes difficult to carry out.